New life, new school, chaos ensuses
by Haruhi59
Summary: Sarah's parents died in a car crash less than a week ago. She had been with them when the car accident happened and all the awful things she saw that night are making her go out of her mind to forget about it. Can the host club help her get over her parents death before she loses her sanity? Read to find out! MoriXOC


Flashing red and blue lights, that's all she could remember of the night her parents had died. Sarah's parents had died less than a week ago in a car crash she had been with them that night which is what made that night so horrible for her. If she hadn't been with them she could have dealt with their death a little bit better. But right now all that mattered to Sarah was that she had to move to a different part of Japan and start attending a new school. She tried to focus on that rather than her parents since she knew that it would just make her even more sadder than she was before. It took her a few moments to stop thinking about her parents, but she managed to think about other things. The one thing that Sarah was looking forward to about the school she would be attending was that it was Ouran Academy. The first time she had heard about Ouran it was the end of her sixth grade year. She had heard that it was an exquisite school and the students there were all from rich family or they had been given a scholarship to Ouran. As she gazed out the window she saw the courtyards of Ouran and the many students stepping out of their limos and walking into the school all wearing their uniforms. Sarah wasn't too happy about having to wear a dress since she was a tom-boy. She looked at reflection in the glass of the window as the car came to a stop.

Stepping out of the car she had arrived in, Sara smoothed out the skirt of her dress and headed towards the front doors of the school. As she walked across the courtyard she received many confused glances from the other students which made her feel slightly uncomfortable with being there. Since she had arrived early to school she had at least ten minutes before class started so she decided to explore the school. While exploring the school she had made mental notes of the best places for her to study after school. As she walked past a group of girls one of them pointed towards her and said something which caused the rest of the group to snicker. Sarah knew that they were probably laughing at her because of the color of her hair. Her hair was a midnight blue with streaks of a lighter blue color in it. Since Sarah didn't care to much about what they thought about her she simply shrugged it off like it was nothing. She made it to the classroom she was to be in at that time right as the bell rang. She quickly took her seat like the other students did.

Sarah honestly didn't pay attention during her first two classes since she was more focused on the students who had been staring at her for half of her classes. She didn't exactly know why they were staring at her, but she assumed it was because of her hair... again. She was relieved when it was time for lunch because then she could avoid the stares of the other students. As soon as she had walked into the cafeteria two orange haired boys who were obviously twins walked up to her.

"So what's up-"

"With your hair?" The two asked, one having finished the others sentence.

Sarah had just glared at them rather than answering them, walking away after they realized she wasn't going to answer them. She had brought her lunch from home that day since she didn't know what all would be served for lunch at school. Seeing that there wasn't really any table she could sit at without having the people at that table getting up and walking away she simply sat at a table that no one was sitting at in the back of the cafeteria. She noticed the two boys who had asked her about the hair goofing around with some students who she assumed were their friends. One of the two had noticed her staring at them and had started walking over towards her, his twin and their friends quick to follow him.

"So, neither my brother or I caught your name earlier." He asked while smiling slightly.

Sarah, not wanting to have anything to do with him, his brother, or his friends, simply glared at him. He sat down across from her and stared at her. Every few moments she would glance back up to see if he was still their, upon the second time she had glanced up she noticed that his friends and his brother had sat down too.

"Tell me your name already!" He blurted out.

"My name's Sarah..." She responded quietly.

By the end of lunch Sarah had learned the boy's name was Karou, his brother's name was Hikaru and their friends names were Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi. Because of the way Haruhi's voice sounded, Sarah had guessed she was a girl and not a boy like Karou and the rest of his friends let almost every girl in the school believe. As lunch ended Karou told her to meet them in music room three at the end of the day.

Tbc...

* * *

**Well, this is my first Ouran Highschool Host Club story, hopefully this story will be better than most of the ones I've written for other animes and mangas. Plz Review! By the way, I don't own Ouran Highschool Host club.**


End file.
